


Superfleet II: The Class of Khan

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: Superfleet Academy [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (that will eventually be polyamory :D), Allusions to sexual acts, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bad Boy!Bones, Cheerleader!Jim, Human!Spock, Love Triangles, M/M, Nerd!Spock, Sky High AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: It’s sophomore year of Superfleet Academy for Spock Grayson. He has his powers, and his boyfriend Jim by his side. Everything should be fine. But between his arch enemy vying for Jim’s affections, a suspicious teacher, and a supervillain with a grudge against his family breaking out of prison, it’s not going to be the safe, uneventful school year Spock was hoping for.





	1. Fireproof (Prologue)

_April 5, 2009_

_This is Winter Gleeson with Channel 6 News. We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news from the downtown metropolitan area. Just minutes ago, an office building on the lower east side was demolished in a massive explosion. Approximately 430 people were said to be inside—there were no survivors. Police suspect foul play. The Ambassador has gone inside the still burning rubble to collect clues as to how this could have happened..._

The Ambassador’s footsteps creaked on the metal stairs leading down into the sooty basement. He stared into the darkness with a stern expression. “McCoy,” he said. “I suggest you come with me quietly.”

A man in a black and orange suit, lying in the ash, coughed weakly. He glared at the Ambassador and said with a Southern drawl, “Well you must feel pretty big right now, huh, Grayson. Gettin’ to put me away. You never did forgive me after they cast me as the lead in _Oklahoma!_ our sophomore year.”

“You were a good man, David,” said Sarek mournfully. “A hero. I admired you in many ways. How could you do this?”

“It wasn’t me,” the Gunslinger spat.

Sarek shook his head. “Don’t try to deny it. If you just admit to it, perhaps they’ll give you a reduced sentence.”

“It wasn’t me!...It was _Khan!_ ”

“There’s no use in blaming it on mind control. If it had been Khan, you wouldn’t remember.”

“No, he trapped me down here and rigged the building with explosives. It’s a frame up!”

Sarek again shook his head. “I’m sorry, old friend. I hate to do this.”

Amanda descended from the sky and landed behind him. “Don’t make this hard, David,” she said, holding out a pair of depowerizing handcuffs.

The Gunslinger grit his teeth, growling, as his hands lit up with orange flame. Sarek grabbed him from behind, wrestling with him as Amanda struggled to put the cuffs on him without getting burned. Finally they succeeded and Sarek began to drag the Gunslinger outside.

“No! You can’t do this! If you lock me up, you’ll never be able to stop him!” David yelped. But his cries were drowned out by the crowds gathered around the blast zone. They booed and shouted at the sight of him.

“ _Murderer!_ ” screamed someone.

“ _Freak!_ ” cried another.

“ _Lock him up and throw away the key!_ ” shouted another.

“Daddy, Daddy!” screeched a little boy with dark hair and tearful blue eyes, ducking through police legs to get to the Gunslinger.

“Bones!” David shouted desperately to the child.

Amanda grabbed the boy up. “You can’t see your daddy right now,” she said, trying to soothe him.

“ _DADDY!_ ” Bones screamed, trying desperately to wriggle free.

“Bones! Look for the file! Find the file!”

“ _DADDY! NOOO!_ ”

“Find the file—protect it with your life! Promise me!”

Bones sniffled. “Okay, Daddy,” he said.

David tried to smile at him as they shoved him into the police car. “I love you, baby boy. Never forget that. I love you!”

Bones began to sob again as the door shut. “Daddy! _DADDY, NO! LET HIM GO!_ ”

Amanda’s arms began to smoke and she dropped Bones in surprise. “Ow!”

“ _DADDYYYY!_ ” Bones screamed after the car, giving chase as it drove away. “ ** _DADDYYYYYY!_** ”

Big, stronger arms picked him up. “I’m sorry, little one,” said Sarek. “But your father is going away for a long time.”

Bones glared at him...and then spit in his face. “You’re a _bad man_. I hope if you have a little boy, he gets taken away from you!”

Sarek said nothing, but carried him off the scene.

_This is again Winter Gleeson with Channel 6 News. It appears this heinous act was committed by none other than renowned superhero the Gunslinger. The superhero turned terrorist was taken into custody by the Ambassador and the Aviatrix. Why he did it is anyone’s guess. Nevertheless, our hearts go out to all the families and loved ones of the victims of the explosion..._

* * *

_11 years later..._

Rain was pelting down in the night. Emergency klaxons sounded and searchlights swept the perimeter of Supermax Penal Facility, a special prison for superpowered people. Guards were out in force, armed and ready to shoot at the first thing that moved. Everyone was astounded. No one had ever escaped Supermax...until now.

The warden stared at the gaping hole blown through the wall of the prison. “How did he _do_ this?” she muttered.

”Power-neutralizing collar must’ve malfunctioned, ma’am,” reported a guard.

”Do you know what’s happened?” the warden said to him. “We’ve let the most powerful criminal in our holding escape! Find him!”

”Yes, ma’am!” the guard said, saluting and running off.

* * *

A mud-coated figure inched beneath the electric wire. He finally pulled himself through to the other side and raced to his feet, running off into the woods for cover. He’d gone over a mile when he finally allowed himself to stop for breath.

Thunder cracked overhead. David McCoy gasped, blinking weakly up at the sky. Rainwater streamed down his dirt-encrusted face and soaked his scraggly hair and beard. A peaceful smile spread over his face, and he closed his eyes, taking in the sensation. Rain, outside air... _freedom_.

McCoy took in several deep gulps of air before opening his eyes. His smile faded to a scowl. “Time to get the son of a bitch responsible for this,” he growled, stomping off into the night.


	2. Back to School

Spock grunted, pushing the weights up and down.

“You’ve got this, sweetheart!” Jim said. “You need more weight?”

“I have nine hundred pounds on each side; I think I’m good!”

Jim sighed. “Damn. I was _sure_ we were going to hit an even 2000 by the new school year.”

Spock huffed as he sat up. He eyed Jim curiously. “How much do you weigh? 200?”

“I mean, in the roundest terms- _hey!_ ” Jim cried as Spock scooped him up and set him on the bar.

Spock slid onto the bench beneath and grinned. “Don’t let go.”

He began to lift again, Jim rising and falling in the air with the bar. Jim laughed. “You know, I think you only set me up here so you could look at my ass.”

Spock smirked from underneath him. “It’s not a bad view.”

There was a knock at the door and Amanda poked. “Hey, hate to ruin the fun, but the bus is going to be here in 5 minutes. You boys don’t want to be late for your first day back. Spock, put a shirt on.”

“Yes, Mom,” Spock chuckled and stood up, pulling on a long sleeved shirt with wide, dark and light blue stripes and a white collar.

Amanda shook her head fondly. “Try not to get into _too_ much trouble this year?”

“We go to a high school for superpowered kids, Amanda,” Jim laughed, putting on his backpack. “What trouble could we possibly get into?”

Spock pecked his mother’s cheek as he dashed past her. “Bye, Mom.”

“Goodbye...and _be safe!_ ”

* * *

“Have I told you how handsome you look in your head cheerleader’s uniform yet?” Spock asked as they were walking to their stop.

“Yes...but you can say it again.” Jim grinned, spinning around and doing a high kick in his golden-yellow shorts and v-neck shirt with the arrow shaped Superfleet emblem on the front.

Spock pulled him close and murmured, “You look _very_ attractive.” He kissed him.

“I just can’t believe they made me _head_ cheerleader,” Jim said. “I mean, they basically needed a whole ass squad after _certain_ events last year. But I didn’t expect to get put in charge.”

“Well, _I_ know you’re going to do great,” Spock said, smiling.

Jim grabbed his hand. “Good thing I’m so _flexible_.” He winked.

Spock laughed softly, blushing. He and Jim hadn’t gone any further than heavy making out. But that didn’t mean he hadn’t thought about it.

Just then, their trusty old silver-white school bus pulled up with a squeak. The _Enterprise_ ’s door swung open and Hikaru grinned at them from the driver’s seat. “Morning!”

“Hi, Hikaru,” Spock said with a grin as he and Jim, still holding hands, climbed onto the bus, slipping into the seat behind him. “I’m sorry, I mean ‘ _Gargantuan Man._ ’”

“Yeah, how does it feel to be a graduated hero?” Jim said.

“Not that different, honestly,” Hikaru said. “Since they hired me to be assistant coach, I’ll still be one of the gang! Not to mention they still let me drive the bus.”

“Well of course,” said Jim, grinning. “Where would we be without Hikaru Sulu, Bus Driver?”

“You two? I imagined Spock would be flying you two to school everyday,” Hikaru chuckled. “You lovebirds spend all your time in each other’s arms anyway.”

Jim giggled, squeezing Spock’s hand. “Well, you know how it is. Young love and all.”

Spock grinned back, leaning in to kiss him.

“No. No, no, no, no, _no_ ,” Nyota said as she, Scotty, and Pavel made their way from the back of the bus toward them. The goth glared at Spock and Jim. “There will be _no_ kissy face on the bus!” she ordered.

“But Nyota,” said Pavel in confusion. “You and Scotty vere playing kissy face before zey got on!”

Scotty snickered as Nyota glared at Pavel. “You traitor,” she harrumphed as she slid into the seat across the aisle from Spock and Jim with her boyfriend.

“Nice to see the summertime hasn’t softened you any, Ny-Ny,” Jim chuckled.

“How does it feel to be sophomores, guys?” Hikaru asked.

Spock sighed. “Like I’m looking forward to a nice, uneventful year.”

“Aw, c’mon, sweetheart, where’s your sense of adventure?” Jim said.

“It disappeared when I stopped the school from _falling out of the sky_.” Spock leaned back in his seat. “This year, I want _no_ excitement.”

Suddenly seatbelts popped out of the seats and strapped everyone in. “Here we go!” Hikaru shouted as they drove off the unfinished ramp and the bus went plummeting toward the ground miles beneath them. The rocket thrusters came out from under the _Enterprise_ and ignited, shooting the bus into the wild blue yonder.

“I mean it,” said Spock. “ _No_ excitement whatsoever.”

* * *

The bus touched down and jolted everyone on board. “Sorry!” Hikaru called. “See ya at lunch!”

“Have fun at Power Placement,” said Spock as he stepped off. “Don’t let Decker be too harsh on the freshman.”

Jim cartwheeled off the bus and pumped his fist in the air. “Ready, okay! _Welcome back to Superfleet! We’re the ones who can’t be beat! Heroes, sidekicks, teachers too—at Superfleet, you can’t be blue! Gooooo Superfleet!_ ” Jim whooped, jumping up and down and clapping his hands.

“You’re real adorable when you’re in cheer mode, sunshine.”

Spock turned his head to see a black-clad figure leaning against the school sign staring at them with a smirk on his face.

“Bones!” Jim exclaimed with delight, running over to throw his arms around him in a tight hug. “Aren’t you excited to be back?”

Bones looked at Spock expectantly. “Did you give him caffeine? Or sugar? Or _cocaine?_ ”

“Hello, Bones,” Spock said in a civil tone.

Bones nodded. “Grayson.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Ugh, this is so stupid. You guys fought a supervillain together last year—can’t you just be friends already?”

“Whaddya mean, sunshine?” Bones gave Spock a manufactured smile as he tousled the cheerleader’s hair. “Grayson and I are best buddies. Ain’t that right, Grayson.”

Spock wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist, pulling him closer. “Definitely. Thick as thieves.”

Jim coughed nervously. “Wow...so much touching! Really feeling the love, guys...um...oh look, my squad is over there!” He entangled himself from their grasp and ran across the lawn.

Spock dropped the smile as soon as Jim was gone. “Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing.”

Bones blinked his bright blue eyes innocently at him. “What am I doing?” he asked in a fake voice.

Spock’s jaw tensed.

Suddenly the bell rang. “Nice chatting with ya,” Bones said with another insincere smile. “I’ll see you _and_ Jim at lunch.” He shot Spock the finger guns and headed for the front door.

Spock glared at his back as Jim came running up, grabbing his hand. “C’mon, Spock, we’re gonna be late!” he said and tugged him toward the building.

* * *

They managed to rush into their homeroom and slide into a pair of seats at the front. The teacher, a handsome man with dark eyes and long black hair pulled into a low ponytail, smiled at them. “Ah. Mister Grayson, yes? You’re the spitting image of your father. Making _you_ Mister Kirk?”

“That’s us,” Spock said, smiling and nodding.

“Very good. It’s nice to see everyone, and I hope you all had a good summer. Welcome to Hero Theory, which I like to think of as philosophy meets comic books.”

Everyone laughed.

The teacher flashed them a grin. “I’m glad that you all appreciated that joke. Sometimes it lands with a resounding thud. Now, my name is...”

He wrote his name in chalk letters on the board: **Khan Noonien Singh**.

“Don’t worry, that’s not on the test,” said Professor Singh, drawing another laugh from the class. “This class will be different from your other classes. Whereas in Dr. Daystrom’s class you might learn facts about science and ray guns...in this class, you’ll be learning about _you_ , and what power means to _you_. I’ll really be picking apart your brains, so if anyone gets a headache, feel free to report to Nurse Chapel.”

Everyone laughed again. Jim raised his hand.

“Yes, Mr. Kirk?”

“Sir, what’s _your_ power?” Jim asked.

Singh smiled. “I have significant telepathic abilities. Specifically, mental coercion.”

“You mean mind control.”

“We in the academic field prefer the term ‘coercion’. No one’s mind can be completely controlled. For example, I could not coerce someone to, say, take their own life because there is a survival instinct hard-wired into the human mind that fights against such practices.”

“Have you ever _tried_ to get anyone to kill themselves?” Jim questioned.

Singh winced, disturbed at the very thought. “Never. And I wouldn’t want to, even for educational purposes.”

“Were you ever a known super?” Spock inquired.

“Like all of you will, I received my alter ego at my graduation from this fine establishment—I graduated the same year as your father and mother actually, Mr. Grayson. I was dubbed ‘Ahab’. But no, I never pursued a combat vocation. I committed myself to the world of academia. I don’t concern myself with the practical application of superpowers.”

“Can you _make_ someone do something? Right now?” Julian Bashir asked eagerly from the back of the class. The class began to chatter encouragingly.

Singh sighed patiently. “I get this request every year. Alright, I shall show you. May I have a volunteer?”

“Ooh, pick me! Pick me!” Pavel cried, waving his hand frantically.

“Yes, you, Mister...”

“Chekov, sir, Pawel Chekov,” said Pavel, eagerly dancing to the front.

“Pav, I’m not sure this is a good idea,” Jim said slowly.

“Put your apprehensions to rest, Mr. Kirk, I won’t do anything to harm him.” Singh looked at Pavel. “Mr. Chekov, I am going to coerce you to do something. You will feel very relaxed and will not remember a thing. Rest assured I will not have you cause bodily harm to yourself or anyone else. You will not be made to commit any acts prohibited by law or school rules. Do you consent to my coercion over your mind?”

“I do, sir,” said Pavel, nodded.

“You’re a brave young man,” said Singh with a smile. “Now, Pavel...concentrate on the sound of my voice. Give me your undivided attention.”

Pavel’s shoulders fell slack, and he leaned slightly toward the professor.

“Very good,” said Singh, his voice warm and rich and comforting, like a mother singing her baby to sleep. “Now, I want you to show us your favorite animal. Act it out for us.”

Pavel immediately dropped into a crouch. “ _Ookookook AH AH AH!_ ” he howled like a monkey, hopping up onto Singh’s desk and scratching his head. “ _Ook ook ook!_ ”

Everyone was in stitches. “Now, Pavel, I want you to sing for us your favorite song,” chuckled Singh.

Pavel’s spine straightened, and he began to belt out: “ _Makin’ my vay downtown, valkin’ fast, faces pass and I’m homebound. Nehnehneh nehnehneh neh..._ ”

Scotty was pounding on his desk, in tears. “Oh God, tell me someone is recordin’ this!”

“Very good, Pavel. Now you will be uncoerced in three, two, one...”

Pavel blinked. He looked down. “Vait. How did I end up on ze teacher’s desk?”

“I’m sure your friends can fill you in after class,” said Singh, gently coaxing him down. “But for now, we have our first lesson to get to. Textbooks open, please.”

Spock leaned toward Jim. “This is going to be a most fascinating class,” he whispered.

Jim frowned at Singh’s back as he wrote on the board. “Yeah...I can tell...”


	3. After-School Special

The gang settled into their routine as the school year got started. They had classes, lunch, homework, and extracurriculars. Spock was a bit envious of the joy Jim found with his weekly practices with the cheer squad and wondered if he should join an organization too. He could join robotics with Scotty or poetry with Nyota...or maybe he could start his own!

“Chess club?” said Professor Singh curiously when Spock brought it up to him. “How intriguing. I didn’t know you played, Mr. Grayson.”

“My boyfriend Jim taught me,” said Spock. “Anyway, I know he’d be interested, and some other people too. All we need is a teacher to sponsor us.” Spock sheepishly held out the form. “Would you?”

“It would be my pleasure,” said Singh, signing the form. “I’d be happy to host some ample minds in this room after school to play chess. When were you thinking of holding meetings?”

“Monday afternoons? At 3:30?” Spock suggested.

“Wonderful!” said Singh. “I shall see you next week then. Spread the word among your friends, and I shall advertise to my classes as well.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

“Believe me,” said Singh with a warm smile. “I’m happy to do it.”

* * *

Jim was perusing the shelves in the library when he spotted Pavel at a table, pouring over textbooks. Jim smiled and sat down by his friend. “Hey Pasha, studyin’ hard or hardly studyin’?” Jim snickered.

Pavel ignored him, turning a page.

“Wow, you must be _really_ into that book. Who’s class is that for, anyway?” Jim peered over his shoulder. “Oh. Hero Theory, huh? You know, I was gonna ask after that first day of class, are you okay? I mean, after Singh hypnotized you?”

Pavel kept reading.

“Pavel.” Jim shook his shoulder gently. Then he shook harder. “ _Pavel?_ ”

Pavel jumped, as if being woken up suddenly. He looked up at Jim and said, “Oh. Hi, Jim. Vat are you doing here?”

“I _was_ trying to talk to you, but you were... _really_ zoned out,” Jim said.

“Sorry,” said Pavel sheepishly. “I vas just so focused. I didn’t even hear you.”

“How far along in the book are you?” Jim checked. “You read all the way to Chapter 7? We’re still on Chapter 2!”

Pavel blinked several times. “I really must have been out of it. Vat time is it?” Pavel checked the time on his phone. “Oh no, I completely skipped last period! Pike is going to kill me!” He quickly began to pack his papers.

“Come on,” said Jim, nudging him. “Let’s go down to the bus pickup before Hikaru’s last shuttle of the day leaves.” He frowned at Singh’s book as Pavel slipped it into his bag.

* * *

Jim and Spock were making out on Spock’s bed after school. They’d told Amanda they were upstairs doing homework, but she wasn’t fooled by that. Who does their weekend homework on Friday afternoon?

Jim was sprawled half on top of Spock, their legs entangled. Spock hummed against his lips. “We should be _working_ ,” he murmured.

“We will, we will. Right now we’re just...taking a study break.” Jim grinned.

“How can we be taking a break when we haven’t even _started?_ ” Spock chuckled.

Jim giggled, kissing him again. As their lips met over and over, Jim’s hips shifted more to where he was straddling Spock. Spock let out a soft noise, putting his hands on Jim’s hips, as if eager to touch more of him. But then, he froze. “Erm...is that-?”

Jim blushed. “Sorry. It’s bound to happen, you know, with you kissing me like that.”

Spock blushed as well. “Yeah...”

The two stared at each other for a moment.

“Um...hey, there’s something I’ve been thinking about a lot lately,” Jim said shyly. “Just...something I wanna run by you.”

Spock’s eyebrow rose. “What is that?”

“Um...” Jim leaned over to whisper it in Spock’s ear.

Spock turned even more red. “Oh,” he said quietly.

“But, I mean, uh...you don’t have to let me, if you don’t want to. I was just...I was just thinking...”

“I mean...I’m flattered. And...I’ve definitely been having those feelings too...” Spock sat up. “But...okay, what if you... _do that_ and you don’t like it?”

“It was my idea,” said Jim in confusion.

“Still...”

“Besides, what makes you think _I’ll_ be the one who doesn’t like it?”

Spock rolled his eyes. “Well of course _I’ll_ like it.”

“I mean...we don’t have to go that far that fast. We can do over the clothes stuff. It’s just...I want all my first sexual experiences to be with you. I know you’ll be patient with me, and gentle.” Jim blushed.

“It doesn’t hurt that I’m less experienced than you too,” Spock laughed derisively.

“Hey, you’re not _less_ experienced than me,” Jim argued. “Just because I’m the only person you’ve really dated—not counting certain de-aged Brits—I’ve never gone further with any other partner than I have with you. And you _are_ my first boy.” Jim smiled encouragingly.

“And you’re my first everything,” Spock replied. “Listen, I love you, but...I’m just not sure I’m ready to go further yet. I’m sorry.”

“No, _I’m_ sorry,” Jim said, taking his hands and kissing them. “For being pushy.”

“You weren’t being pushy,” Spock replied. “You were very polite about it. You were just letting me know what you want. There’s nothing wrong with that. I definitely want to...round all the bases with you eventually. But can we just keep things like they are for now?”

Jim hugged him and said, “Of course, sweetheart. Whatever you want. I just want you to be happy. I love you too...especially since you used a baseball metaphor to describe sex.”

Spock laughed, snuggling into him. After a moment, he leaned over and grabbed a lollipop out of his nightstand and gave it to Jim. “Here. To quell your cravings for now. Or practice on. Whatever.” Spock smirked.

“You’re _awful_ ,” laughed Jim, shoving him. “Well...should we work on homework then?”

“We might as well do _some_ , since that’s what we told my mom we were doing up here,” Spock said, reaching for his bookbag. “Do you want to start with Professor Singh first?”

That reminded Jim of his encounter earlier. “Hey, um...today I saw Pasha studying in the library. He was... _really_ focused.”

“Oh really?” Spock said, opening his textbook. “Good.”

“No. Not good,” Jim said. “It was like...it was like he was in a trance.”

“He must have really been focused,” Spock said with a shrug.

“I don’t think so. When I finally got him to snap out of it, he didn’t even realize how much time had passed. Apparently he’d been there for over three hours.”

“Jim, I don’t understand why you’re concerned about this.”

“Because...okay, remember how Professor Singh hypnotized Pavel to act like a monkey and stuff? What if it didn’t completely wear off? What if he’s still under some subconscious suggestion?”

“Jim, you sound like a flat-earther,” Spock chuckled.

Jim frowned. “No, I don’t. Come on, think about it. How much do we really know about Singh’s powers? For all we know he could put all his students under hypnotic suggestion to study harder at his class.”

“Jim, he is our _teacher_. He deserves our utmost respect. How dare you suggest that Professor Singh act unethically in his teaching methods.”

“Spock, you don’t have to get angry, I was just asking-”

“I know exactly what you were asking,” said Spock, standing up. “I think you need to go now, Jim.”

Jim stood up too. “Sweetheart-”

“Jim, please.” Spock scowled at him.

Jim looked down. “I-I’m sorry,” he said, picking up his backpack. “I’ll...see you tomorrow, I guess.”

“See you.”

Jim slowly trod down the stairs past Amanda who was making dinner in the kitchen. “Jim!” she said brightly. “Not staying for supper?”

Jim tried to smile and shook his head. “No ma’am. See you later.”

“Okay...bye, Jim.”

Jim paused before he reached the door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the lollipop Spock had given him. The cellophane crinkled sadly in his hand. He frowned at it and threw it in the garbage can.

Jim walked about halfway to his house, confused and hurt, before having a thought. _You know what I need? Someone who’s known Professor Singh before, who’s been in his class...and I think I know just the person._

* * *

The door opened. “Hey, sunshine,” said Bones, smiling at the sight of Jim.

“Hey, Bones,” Jim said, coming in. “You had Professor Singh last year, right?”

Bones frowned suddenly. “Yeah. Yeah I did.”

“How much do you know about him?”

“Not much at all. But somethin’ always rubbed me the wrong way about him.”

“I’m glad I’m not the only one,” Jim said with a relieved smile. “I tried to talk to Spock about it, but he got weirdly defensive.”

“Yeah,” Bones snorted. “Singh has that effect on people. I remember he was everybody’s favorite teacher. Me, I don’t trust people who everyone likes. If there’s not _somebody_ who dislikes you, there’s something wrong.”

Jim nudged him. “Hey, you trust me.”

Bones snorted again, tousling his hair. “Yeah. Against my better judgment.” He looked at Jim a moment longer, pensively. “Actually...there’s somethin’ I wanna show you.”

“Okay. Lead the way.”

Jim followed Bones upstairs to his room, and Bones sat down at his computer. “Okay. What I’m about to tell you is something I’ve never told _anyone_ , not even my aunts. This is just between you and me...and my father.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “What does this have to do with your father?” he asked.

Bones bit his lip. “Before he was arrested...he was investigating Professor Singh.”

“Do you know why?”

Bones turned to his computer. “Not for sure. He had all his research saved to a file. Just before they took him away, he made me swear to protect the file with my life.”

Jim blinked, calculating in his brain. “But that was ten years ago. You must’ve been _tiny_.”

“It was eleven, and yeah, I was.”

Jim frowned, and he touched Bones’s shoulder. “Bones...I’m so sorry.”

Bones looked away. “I don’t want your pity,” he mumbled.

“I don’t pity you, Bones. But I do feel sorry for you. To have watched your dad go away at such a young age, and have him put that burden on you...you didn’t deserve that.”

Bones slowly turned back to him. He gave Jim a half smile. “Thanks,” he whispered.

Jim smiled back.

After a second, Bones cleared his throat, quickly looking down. It must have been a trick of the light, but for a second Jim could’ve sworn he was blushing. Bones pulled open a drawer and pulled out a second generation flash drive. “My daddy stored all his information on Singh on this. I’ve never opened it...”

“You were never curious about what your dad was so eager to protect?” Jim said.

Bones shrugged. “Figured there was nothin’ on it that would clear my daddy’s name, so who gave a fuck.”

“But you kept it anyway.”

Bones shrugged, weighing it in his hands. “Yeah. Dunno why.”

“Bones,” said Jim. “We don’t have to open it if you don’t want to.”

Bones set his jaw and shook his head. “No. I want to. Maybe somethin’ on this file will help me understand why my daddy was willin’ to blow up 400 people.”

Jim touched his shoulder again. “I’ll be right here with you,” he vowed.

Bones nodded and plugged the flash drive into his computer. A few seconds passed before a window appeared with the contents of the file. Bones clicked on a folder simply marked ‘ **KHAN** ’. He opened the first file and blueprints for some kind of device appeared onscreen.

“What’s that?” Jim said, leaning over his shoulder.

Bones shrugged. “Beats me.”

“Look, it’s got Dr. Daystrom’s name on it,” said Jim, pointing. “Think Singh stole one of his designs?”

“Yeah, or hired Daystrom to build him something back when he was crooked,” Bones replied.

“Let’s try something else...”

Bones exited out of the blueprints and opened up another item. It appeared to be a list of name. Jim squinted. “Nakamura...Petrelli...Strauss...who are all these people?”

“Maybe they were associates of Singh?”

“Or students!” Jim said, inspired. “You know Tracy Strauss, a.k.a. Hydrogirl? This could be her. She would’ve been around our age in 2008, so she might’ve been in one of Singh’s classes.”

They went through each item in the file, but there wasn’t much to see. What was there was pretty inconclusive. “Damn,” said Bones, getting up and sitting on his bed. “Really thought there’d be something.”

Jim sat down next to him. “Maybe I am just looking for a mystery where there isn’t one. Maybe Pavel _was_ just really focused on studying.”

Bones frowned. “What did you say?”

“Uh, Chekov. Popsicle. I found him in the library studying for Singh’s class. It was like he was-”

“Enthralled?”

Jim blinked. “Yeah, actually. How did you know?”

“My class acted the same way last year. Slowly, one by one, they became study zombies. Not all of them, but most of them.”

“You think Singh was using mind control on them to make them work harder?”

“I suspected it, but I didn’t have any proof.”

“Kids under a trance, a list of old students, and a mysterious device...” Jim rubbed his temples. “None of this makes sense.”

Bones sighed. “Sorry, sunshine,” he murmured, rubbing Jim’s back.

Jim turned and smiled at him. “No, don’t be. You’ve been a big help. Thank you...for listening to me.”

Bones smiled back softly. “Thank you, for lettin’ me listen.”

They stared at each other for a moment and Jim felt his heart began to beat quickly. He could feel the heat of Bones’s skin and could smell his oaky musk. It made him feel slightly dizzy.

_Oh my god. What is happening._

“Um.” Jim stood up, blushing. “M-maybe I should go.”

“You don’t have to...”

_Oh, I think I do..._

“It’s gonna be dark soon, and-”

“I can drive you home,” Bones said, standing up now. He was so _close_ to Jim.

Jim found himself leaning into Bones, staring up into his crystal blue eyes. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” he whispered.

Bones stared at him a moment longer, then nodded, taking a step. “Okay,” he said quietly.

Jim took a step toward the door. “Bye, Bones.”

Bones smiled at him wistfully. “See ya tomorrow, sunshine,” he said.

Jim, his face on fire, turned and left, taking the stairs two at a time.

_Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod..._

He used his powers to speed himself up once he was out the door so he could get home before he changed his mind and went back. Maybe...maybe it would be best to stay away from Bones for awhile...

* * *

Bones watched longingly as Jim hurried away. Damn, if he could only have gotten Jim to stay. If it wasn’t for Grayson...

He clomped downstairs and out the back door, kicking a rock in frustration. He shoved his hands in his pockets, staring at the sinking sun.

“Bones.”

The firemaker froze at the deep voice. “Who’s there?” he said menacingly.

There was a rustle of leaves, then a shadowy figure stepped out of the rosebushes. Bones took his hand out of his pocket and curled it into a fist behind his back, lighting it up with flame.

“Damn,” the figure swore, chuckling. “Your aunt Ren sure needs to do some prunin’ on those things. Thorns near took my skin off...well, look at you. You’re all grown up, baby boy.”

The man was smiling as he stepped into the light. Bones’s eyes widened, and he dropped his fist.

“ _Dad_.”


	4. Daddy’s Home

_David groaned, coming to slowly. He found himself lying on cold, hard concrete, his hands and feet bound behind him. He gasped and went to ignite his hands to burn away the rope when-_

_“Don’t bother.”_

_David looked up as Khan Noonien Singh stepped out from the shadows. “There’s an implant on your neck currently cutting off your powers, courtesy of my dear friend Dr. Daystrom. Don’t worry, though. It’ll be burned away soon.”_

_“Khan,” spat David. “What’s the meaning of this?”_

_“The meaning, my dear Gunslinger, is that you’ve been meddling in my affairs. You’ve become quite a thorn in my side.”_

_“So let me guess,” David huffed. “Now you’re going to kill me.”_

_“And make a martyr of you? Oh no. You’ll be quite safe. The other 400 odd people in the building above...they won’t be so lucky. You see, I’ve rigged this building with explosives. And in approximately five minutes, the premises will explode in a fiery torrent.”_

_David gasped in horror._

_“With your fireproof abilities, I suspect you’ll be just about the only thing that survives the blast. Imagine what the authorities will think when they find you, a man with the power to create fiery explosions amidst the charred rubble? They’ll take you away to Supermax Prison and you’ll be out of my hair.”_

_“No,” gasped David. “You can’t do this!”_

_“But as you can see, I very much can. My plans won’t be undermined, Gunslinger.” Singh waved his fingers. “Goodbye, Gunslinger. Don’t let the heat get to you.”_

_“No! NOOOO!” David howled as Khan left him in the darkness._

* * *

The Hero Theory classroom was mostly quiet when Jim arrived the next morning. A few people were chatting or scrolling on their phones, but most of them were pouring over their textbooks.

Jim’s eyes immediately went to Spock, who was predictably studying as well. Jim bit his lip. Should he tell Spock what he and Bones had talked about yesterday?

No. Not right now. It would only stoke the flames of his and Spock’s argument. Besides...thinking about yesterday gave Jim a guilty feeling in his stomach.

 _It’s not like I did anything_ **_wrong_** _,_ he thought to himself as he walked slowly to his seat. _Bones and I are just friends. I love Spock. I wouldn’t even_ **_dream_ ** _of kissing someone else..._

Suddenly Jim had a mental flash of what it _would_ be like to kiss Bones. His fingers in Bones’s thick hair, Bones’s strong hands on his back-

_No! Stop that!_

Jim slid into his seat and looked at his boyfriend. His _beloved_ boyfriend. “Hey,” he said tentatively.

Spock looked up. “Hi,” he said, offering a gentle smile.

“I just wanna say...I’m sorry about yesterday.”

“Me too. I don’t know why I snapped at you like that.”

Jim shook his head. “Let’s just forget it even happened.”

Spock nodded. “Okay.”

Jim leaned over and kissed his cheek, grinning.

He loved Spock. Of course he did. Whatever he had briefly felt for Bones...it was a fluke. Totally.

Just then, Professor Singh entered and took a look at the class. “Well, I’m certainly pleased to see so many of you studying,” he said with a friendly smile. “Keep up the good work.”

Jim frowned at Singh’s back.

“Today, we’re going to examine the Arachno duality, and how it can apply to our own view of our abilities,” Singh said, writing on the board. “Arachno wrote that his uncle told him that with great power comes great responsibility. However, Arachno’s mentor, the Steel Mask, told him that if he was nothing without his suit and abilities, he didn’t deserve to have them. Now, does anyone think they meant the same thing? Or were they perhaps contradicting each other? Let’s discu-”

Suddenly the door to the classroom flew open with a fiery explosion and Bones came storming in. “ _YOU!_ ” he shouted, pointing at Singh. “ _I’m gonna KILL YOU!_ ”

Bones tackled Singh to his desk, grabbing him by his neck and choking him with one hand, lighting up a mighty flame in his other hand. “You gonna confess to what you did to my father!” he roared.

Spock flew out of his chair and punched Bones squarely in the face. Bones went barreling backward. “Back off, Bones,” Spock growled warningly.

Bones’s lip was bleeding. He glared at Spock. “Don’t touch me, nerd,” he snapped back.

“Guys, please!” Jim said, standing up. “Don’t fight like this!”

Ignoring him, Spock marched over and fisted his clothes in Bones’s shirt, lifting him into the air. Bones seethed at him, grabbing Spock’s wrists with his blazing hands. Spock hissed and dropped him. Then he glared at Bones and said, “You’re gonna regret that.” He reared back and punched Bones square in the stomach, the force of it driving him backward into a row of lockers in the hallway.

Jim tried to grab Spock’s arm. “Spock, no-!”

Spock shook him off, sending him flying into a bunch of desks. Spock marched out into the hall. Bones was picking himself up and ducked just in time to avoid another punch. Spock’s fist went straight through the wall. Bones lobbed some fireballs at Spock, who brushed them off like they were nothing. He flew at Bones, about to land the heaviest blow yet when he froze in midair. Bones was immobilized as well. Both boys stared in confusion.

Jim, panting, emerged from the classroom, one palm pointed at each boy. “I said, _that’s enough_ ,” he growled.

“I agree,” said Principal Georgiou, her heels clicking on the tile as she marched down the hall toward them. “Mr. Grayson, Mr. McCoy. Back at it again, I see.”

“He attacked Professor Singh!” Spock exclaimed, still hanging in midair.

Singh emerged from the classroom weakly, Bones’s handprint on his throat. “I’m afraid Mr. Grayson is right,” he said, rasping slightly. “Mr. McCoy charged into my classroom in a rage, and I believe he would’ve killed me had Mr. Grayson not come to my defense.”

Bones glared at him with more hatred than anyone had ever seen in his eyes before.

“I see,” said Georgiou, looking disturbed. “Mr. Kirk, would you let Mr. Grayson go?”

Jim slowly dropped one hand and Spock floated to the ground.

“Mr. Grayson, please help me escort Mr. McCoy to the detention room. We’ll deal with you later. Mr. Kirk, why don’t you and Professor Singh go and see Nurse Chapel. I’ll have someone cover your class.” She fixed her stare on Bones. “Come with us. _Now_.”

Bones silently followed her, with Spock trailing behind him. Jim watched them go with worry.

* * *

An hour later, Jim found Spock standing like a guard dog outside the detention room. Spock’s eyes immediately went to the bruise forming on Jim’s forehead. “Are you alright?” he asked.

Jim frowned at him. “Yeah, I’m fine, some guy just threw me into a desk.”

Spock looked at the floor. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“Look, I get that Bones was _way_ out of line, but what the hell was that back there? You just flew off the handle! I’ve never seen you that incensed before.”

“He was going to kill Professor Singh!”

“Yeah, but you coulda killed _him!_ ”

“Is this why you came down here? To chastise me?”

Jim took a deep breath. “No, I wanted to check on you, and Bones, to see if you guys were okay. And I wanted to talk to him, to see why he went off the rails like that.”

Spock rolled his eyes. “Of _course_ you came to see him.”

Jim squinted at him. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” he demanded.

“Nothing,” Spock grumbled. “Look, I can’t let you speak to him, and even if I could, he wouldn’t say anything anyway. Georgiou questioned him for thirty minutes and got nothing from him. He’s being suspended by the way, indefinitely.”

“Look, Spock, I’m not saying I support what Bones did, but he must’ve had a good reason. I told myself I wasn’t going to tell you this, but yesterday I went over to his house. He had Singh last year and apparently people started acting weird then too. I think Singh’s using mind control on his students-”

“This again?!” Spock exclaimed. “What is it with this vendetta you seem to have against Singh? And what were you doing at Bones’s house anyway?”

Jim frowned. “I was wondering about Singh and I thought Bones might have some insight. It turned out that Bones’s _father_ was investigating Singh before he was arrested-”

“Oh, so a supervillain was looking into him, that _must_ mean he’s a ne’er-do-well,” Spock scoffed. “You know what I think? I think you got your _feelings_ hurt yesterday and decided to go running to the arms of your _beloved_ Bones.”

Jim flushed up with surprise and anger. “That’s not why I went! How _dare_ you suggest that I would ever-”

“You think I don’t see the way he looks at you?” Spock growled. “You think I don’t know what’s going on?”

“ _Nothing is going on!_ ” Jim shouted.

“Well you can have your precious psychopath—because we are _done_.”

Jim took a step back. “What?” he squeaked.

“I’m breaking up with you!” Spock exclaimed.

Tears sprang to Jim’s eyes. “You...you _jerk_ ,” he whimpered, backing away. “Why are you treating me like this?”

“Because I don’t want anything to do with you anymore. Stay away from me.”

Jim turned and ran before the tears flooded from his eyes. He dropped to his knees once he ran outside into the courtyard, falling into the soft grass.

“Jim?” He heard two pairs of footsteps running over to him—Scotty and Nyota. They’d been the only two in the courtyard before Jim ran in. “Jim, what’s wrong?” Nyota asked.

Jim gasped, his face a mess. “S-spo-ock br-broke up with m-me,” he sobbed.

“What?” said Scotty in shock as Nyota ran inside. “Why?”

“H-he...he th-thinks I’m...che-cheating on hi-him w-w-with Bones. B-but I’m not! I’d never hur-hurt him like that!”

“Oh, Jimmy...” Scotty squeezed Jim into a tight hug as Nyota returned with toilet paper and a bottle of water. They sat with him till he’d cried it out mostly. Nyota handed him the bottle of water.

“I don’t know why he’s acting like this,” Jim sniffled after taking a drink. “Yesterday he snapped at me for nothing. And now this. What’s made him turn against me like this? I’ve never seen Spock this aggressive before. He’s usually so kind and gentle.”

“Maybe it’s a puberty thing?” Nyota said. “Boys act like total assholes in high school.”

Jim shrugged miserably. “Maybe...I don’t know. It seemed like I made him so happy.” He laughed humorlessly. “Nowadays it seems like the only thing that makes him happy is...” Jim’s head popped up suddenly, his pink eyes widening in realization. “ _Professor Singh._ ”

“What is it, Jim?” Scotty said.

Jim looked at them. “Professor Singh! It’s Singh!”

“What about him?” Nyota asked.

Jim began to open his mouth, then closed it. How could he be sure they weren’t under Singh’s thrall like Pavel was? Right now the only people he could trust for sure was himself...and Bones. “I gotta go,” he said, getting up quickly.

Scotty shouted after him, “You sure you’re okay, laddie?”

“I’ll be okay! Don’t worry!” Jim called as he ran back in the building.

He raced to the library and combed the 150 section—psychology. His eyes scanned the spines till he found them: the books on hypnosis.


	5. True Love’s Fist

“We understand you’re Spock’s favorite teacher, Khan,” said Amanda, smiling over her wine.

“Don’t worry, we will not tell Chris,” Sarek added, drawing chuckles from his wife and their dinner guest.

“Spock is a fine student: hard-working with an inquisitive mind and a passion for learning,” said Professor Singh. “He’s also taken initiative in starting a chess club, of which the school was in desperate need.”

“Thank you, sir,” Spock said, smiling bashfully.

“I speak nothing but the truth,” Singh replied. “I always knew the son of the Ambassador and the Aviatrix would have great potential.”

Suddenly a phone rang. Sarek and Amanda froze. “That’s the emergency line,” Spock said.

“Excuse us, Khan, this is urgent,” Sarek said, as he and Amanda rose from the table.

“Of course,” Singh replied.

Amanda opened the breadbox and pulled out a blue phone. She turned it on and said, “This is the Aviatrix and the Ambassador.”

_“There’s been a breakout from Supermax, Aviatrix. The Gunslinger’s escaped!”_

“Bones’s father,” said Spock, standing up.

“When did he escape?” Amanda said.

_“Several weeks ago. We thought we would have caught him well before now. We need your help. We have reason to believe he’s in your area.”_

“The Gunslinger must be apprehended immediately,” Sarek said. “He is an urban terrorist and a menace to society.”

Spock turned to Singh. “He must have contacted his son. That’s why he attacked you today.”

_“Please, you have to try and catch him as quickly and expediently as you can. Public knowledge that he’s on the loose could cause panic amongst the civilians.”_

“Understood,” Amanda said. “Aviatrix and Ambassador out.” She returned the phone to its hiding spot and turned to the table. “I’m so sorry, Khan, but we have to get this manhunt underway.”

“I understand perfectly,” said Singh standing up. “And if you ask my opinion, I believe you should kill the Gunslinger on sight.”

Sarek and Amanda blinked in unison, then they nodded. “Agreed,” Sarek said.

“Good,” said Singh. “Now go.”

Sarek and Amanda turned and hurried into the other room to enter the Secret Sanctum.

“Can I help, sir?” Spock said.

“No, my boy, though it’s noble of you to ask. Your place is at school. Big things are happening soon, and you must be at the forefront of them.” Singh smirked.

Spock nodded, a determined smile of his own appearing. “Yes sir.”

* * *

“Jim?”

Jim was gently shaken awake by a firm hand. He blinked his eyes open. “Whuh?” His vision resolved in Scotty’s face. “Oh. Hey.”

“Did you sleep here?” Scotty said, staring at the cavalcade of books surrounding him. Jim realized he was still in the library.

“Uh...oh shit, is it morning?” Jim said. He checked his phone and groaned. “Great. I’m sure my mom is freaking out. I must’ve fallen asleep reading all these texts on...” Jim caught himself. “Photosynthesis,” he lied.

Scotty lifted an eyebrow. “It don’t look like photosynthesis, laddie.”

Jim closed the book nervously.

“Listen, yesterday, when you ran off talkin’ about Professor Singh...you think he’s done somethin’ to Spock, don’t you? You think he’s mind-controllin’ him.”

“What?” said Jim nervously. “Why would I think that?”

Scotty sighed. “‘Cause I think he’s controllin’ Nyota too.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “You mean...you suspect too?”

“Well when half our class became overnight bookworms, includin’ our Pasha...yeah, it made me suspicious. And Nyota’s been actin’ funny too.”

Jim gripped his shoulders. “Scotty. Don’t say anything to _anyone._ Especially not Spock. We don’t need Singh knowing we’re onto him. I’m studying a way to reverse the effects of the hypnosis. We’ll get our people back. Just you wait.” Jim’s stomach gurgled. “Are they still serving breakfast in the cafeteria? I’m starving.”

“Aye,” Scotty nodded.

“Great! I’m gonna grab something to eat.” Jim jumped up and dashed out of the library.

Scotty frowned as soon as Jim was gone. He left the library and marched straight to Singh’s office. “Just as I thought—Kirk’s onto us, sir,” he reported.

Singh hummed thoughtfully from his desk. “I knew that boy was going to be trouble. He asks too many questions. Well...my star pupil will be happy to take care of him...won’t you, Spock?”

Spock smirked from where he was leaning in the corner.

* * *

Jim skipped first period to keep reading the library, He wasn’t exactly thrilled to go back to Hero Theory with Singh there...or Spock.

He read intently over the book he’d fallen asleep on, looking to see if there was a way to tell if a person was hypnotized or more importantly, if there was a way to snap them out of it. Finally, he found what he was looking for. There was apparently two methods for de-hypnotizing someone permanently: a) giving someone an immense shock to their system, or b) uttering the special keyword set by the hypnotist. Well...Jim had no idea what Singh’s keyword was, but he might be able to handle the second.

Luckily, he was able to catch Dr. Daystrom during lunch. “Dr. D? Could I ask you something? It’s about science.”

“Of course, Jim,” said Daystrom. “Ask away.”

“Theoretically...how would one go about building a taser gun?”

* * *

Just as the final bell was ringing, Jim got a text. It was from Spock:

_Hey. I can’t stop thinking about yesterday. Can we talk?_

Jim frowned at his phone screen pensively. Then he typed back:

_Sure. Meet you in the gym?_

_Perfect._

Jim took a deep breath and started heading that way. When he got there, he pushed open the doors and called into the dimly lit gymnasium. “Hello?”

Jim’s voice echoed eerily off the bleachers. Jim swallowed nervously, slipping his hand into the pocket of his hoodie. “Spock? You in here?”

Suddenly something dive-bombed him from the rafters and knocked him to the floor. Spock pinned him, cold apathy in his eyes. “Khan won’t be sabotaged by the likes of you,” Spock growled.

“Spock!” Jim gasped, struggling against him. “He’s controlling you! You have to fight it!”

Spock blinked at him, suddenly looking confused. Then he snarled again. “The only one I’ll be fighting is _you!_ ”

Spock lifted him into the air and threw him across the court. Luckily Jim was able to slow his trajectory and skidded to the floor harmlessly. “Sweetheart, I know you’re in there somewhere! Please, try to fight it!” he shouted.

Spock marched across the court menacingly toward him, preparing for another beatdown.

“Okay...I didn’t want to do this...but I guess I have no choice.” Jim drew the gun he’d built from his pocket and fired a bolt of electricity at Spock.

“ _Auggggghhhhhhh!_ ” Spock sank to his knees as the energy crackled through him. He slumped to the floor.

“Spock! Sweetheart!” Jim ran across the court and dropped to his knees beside him. “Are you okay? Say something!”

Spock was completely still...then he lunged at Jim, pinning him again.

“ _Hrrk!_ ” Jim gasped.

“You think your little toy gun could harm me?” Spock cackled. “I’m indestructible, you moron. But there are _plenty_ of things I can do to harm you.” He wrapped his hands around Jim’s throat and began to squeeze.

“ _Hhh! Spock!_ ” Jim tried to croak out. “ _Please..._ ”

Spock only choked him harder.

Jim’s eyelids began to flutter. “ _I...love...you_ ,” he rasped, just before passing out.

Spock froze, his eyes widening. He gasped, letting go of Jim’s neck. “Jim! No!” he exclaimed, getting off of him. He immediately began performing CPR. “My love, please wake up!”

Jim coughed and gasped weakly, coming to. “Jim!” Spock cried, cradling his head. “I’m-I’m so sorry, I...I don’t even know what happened! Please tell me you’re alright!”

Jim blinked several times. “Spock?” he whispered. “You’re...you’re not hypnotized?”

“Hypnotized? What are you talking about?” Spock said. “And where did you get this bruise on your forehead? Did _I_ do that?”

“Oh thank God, it’s really you,” Jim gasped, sitting up and hugging him tightly. “You’re back.”

“Did I...ever leave?” Spock said in confusion. “The last thing I remember was asking Professor Singh if we could start a chess club...then suddenly I was here, with my hands around your neck. What happened?”

“You don’t remember?” Jim said.

Spock shook his head.

“Anything at all?”

“No. Why?”

Jim smiled faintly. “Nothing. No reason at all. You still love me, right?”

“Jim, I love you more than anything in the whole world,” Spock said solemnly, cupping his face.

Jim surged forward, hugging him again. “Then that’s all that matters,” he said, nestling his cheek against Spock’s chest.

“Hey! Guys!” Hikaru came running in. “I heard fighting? What’s going on?! Oh my god, Jim! You’re all beat up! Did you do this to him, Spock?!” Hikaru glared at him and started to grow-

“No wait!” Jim exclaimed. “He didn’t! I mean, he did, but he was hypnotized!”

“What are you talking about?” Spock said.

“Singh has been controlling some of the students, including you.” Jim filled him and Hikaru in on everything: the weird behavior Pavel and the other students had been exhibiting, Jim’s discoveries he made with Bones and in the library, Spock and Bones fighting and Bones getting consequently suspended, and then Spock turning around and trying to kill him, presumably on Singh’s orders. (He left out Spock accusing him of cheating on him with Bones and dumping him.)

“Oh my god,” Spock said, raising a hand to his mouth. “I did all that? I feel so ashamed.”

“Spock, it wasn’t you, it was Khan! He’s behind all of this.”

“But if the taser didn’t work on Spock,” Hikaru said, “then what de-hypnotized him?”

“I’m...not sure on that one,” Jim said. “The book said it took a shock to the system.“

“Maybe you took the text too literally,” said Spock. “Maybe it didn’t just mean electrical shock. Maybe it also meant _emotional_ shock. When I thought I killed you...” Spock shuddered. “I lost all interest in obeying Khan.”

Jim’s eyes grew big. “You mean, your love for me is _that_ strong?” he said.

Spock smiled at him. “Of course.”

“Look, you guys are my OTP and all, but can we get back to the matter at hand?” Hikaru said. “Professor Singh is taking over the school?”

“Yeah, and we have no clue who’s under Singh’s thrall and who isn’t,” Jim replied. “The only ones we know for sure are me and Spock, you because you’re not one of his students, Bones, and Scotty. He told me he thought Nyota was being controlled.”

“Unless...he was trying to get you to give yourself up so he could report back to Khan,” Spock pointed out.

Jim frowned. “Oh _shit._ That would explain why you set up this ambush. If Scotty, and by association, Khan, was onto me, then he might have ordered you to take me out of the equation. Urgh, this is like _Invasion of the Body Snatchers!_ I have no idea who we can trust!”

“Well, we know Bones is safe,” Spock said. “Let’s get to him as soon as possible. We need to form a plan.”

Hikaru nodded. “I’ll drive.”


	6. Calm Before The Storm

Bones came to the door and saw the three guys standing there.

“Bones, it’s an emergency,” Jim said. “I think Khan is planning something big.”

Bones nodded and stood back. “Come on in.”

The three of them entered, but suddenly Bones threw a haymaker at Spock, punching him square in the jaw. Spock tumbled to the floor.

“Bones!” Jim exclaimed.

“No, no,” said Spock, rubbing his cheek. “I’m guessing I deserve that after the last two days.”

“Damn right you did,” Bones grumbled. Then, scowling and not meeting his gaze, he offered Spock a hand up.

“Thank you,” Spock said, taking it. “Jim told us that you have a file on Khan’s past doings.”

Bones nodded. “It was my father’s. He...” He took a deep breath and looked at Jim. “Can I trust you guys with a secret?”

Jim nodded. “Of course.”

Bones gave Spock the side-eye. “Even him?”

“You have my word,” Spock said solemnly.

Bones looked at Hikaru.

“I won’t even tell Ben,” said Hikaru, holding his hands up.

“Good. Because if any of you breathe a word about this to _anyone_ , I won’t hesitate to slow roast you and everyone you love.” Bones took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling. “Okay, Dad. Come on down,” he called.

“ _Dad?_ Wait-” Jim stammered as they heard heavy bootfalls coming down the steps.

David McCoy emerged, looking at the boys warily.

“Oh. My. God. It’s the Gunslinger,” Hikaru whispered. “I don’t know whether to run for my life or ask for an autograph.”

“He’s out of prison?” Spock asked, subtly stepping in front of Jim.

David eyed him curiously. “You’re Sarek’s boy. You’re the spitting image of him.”

Spock swallowed. “Look, I have no quarrel with you-”

David laughed. “You think I’m after you, boy? Nah. Sarek and Amanda were just doing their jobs. Can’t fault ‘em for that.” His face darkened--when he scowled, he looked just like Bones. “Khan on the other hand is another matter entirely.”

“Khan’s the one who destroyed that building, not him,” Bones added. “Dad was closing in on him, so the bastard framed him.”

“So that’s why you went all Zuko on him,” Jim said.

“Why were you investigating Professor Singh?” Spock asked David.

“When heroes started acting out of character, I got suspicious,” David said. “After doing a little digging, I realized they’d all been in touch with Khan.”

“And obviously the logical inference was that they were under Khan’s thrall.” Spock looked at Jim and smiled proudly. “Just like you realized with me.”

“So I started watching Khan. Taking note of his actions, who he was communicating with. I noticed several meetings with Richard Daystrom, the Mad Scientist. I knew that could only mean trouble.”

“Oh, Daystrom’s reformed now, actually,” said Hikaru conversationally. “He’s one of the teachers at the school. Pretty nice guy. Dating Chris Pike.”

David blinked. “Huh. You miss a lot over 11 years. Anyway, I managed to get my hands on some of Khan’s personal files. It wasn’t much, but a couple of puzzle pieces are better than none. He’d commissioned Daystrom to build him a psychic amplifier. He’d also made a list of students in his class, some of the most powerful heroes at the school.”

“We saw it. Aquagirl, Chameleon, Mr. Reality...all very powerful players, almost as powerful as Spock’s parents,” Jim said.

“Well...it didn’t take a genius to put two and two together,” David finished.

Spock’s eyes widened. “He’s building an army. His own private fleet of superslaves.”

“So he hypnotizes his students, turning them into sleeper agents for...what?” Jim said. “Apart from making students study for midterms, he’s not exactly flexing the muscle he has.”

“Taking over the school? Taking over the world?” Hikaru suggested.

“With that much super-manpower at his disposal, he could at least subjugate the city, and work outward from there,” Spock said, pacing. “My question isn’t what he wants to do with the power he has--what I want to know is why he’s waited this long. Mr. McCoy’s been in Supermax for 11 years and he hasn’t made a move. Why?”

Bones snorted. “Ain’t it obvious?”

Spock blinked at him. “What.”

Bones rolled his eyes. “He was waitin’ for _you_ , nerd. He probably figured if Dad was onto him, it wouldn’t be long till others caught on as well. So he decided to lay low for a while. And might as well wait till the kid of the two most renown heroes in present history showed up to his class.”

“He did take a special interest when you were born,” said David. “He bought your parents a Diaper Genie.”

Spock stared at him in surprise. “You were...at my baby shower?”

David shrugged. “Me and your folks’ relationship is complicated. Your dad and I were actually friends once... _best_ friends. Till things started happening. I got the lead in _Oklahoma!_...and he got the woman I loved.” He frowned.

Bones’s mouth dropped open. “Wait. _You_...”

“And my _mom?_ ” Spock finished.

Jim looked from his best friend/boyfriend to his other best friend/crush. “Whoa. Parallels,” he whispered.

“Now don’t get me wrong, son,” David said to Bones. “Your mama was the love of my life. But petty high school grudges are surprisingly hard to let go. Things were tense for a while. My little ‘terrorist attack’ was just the final straw for Sarek.”

“But it wasn’t your fault,” Spock said, stepping forward. “We’ll expose Khan and clear your name. I promise.”

Bones was staring at him in slight shock. He didn’t think Spock would give a shit about his parents’ nemesis, innocent or no.

Spock turned to the group. “There’s no time to waste. Khan and his drones are a ticking time bomb. We have to warn everyone.”

“Might help to have some backup of the parental variety,” Jim said, looking at David and Spock significantly.

“I’m more than willin’ to help,” David growled. “That snake owes me eleven years of my life.”

“And I’m sure my parents will be more than happy to pitch in as well,” Spock added.

“And do we have any idea about how many students are under Khan’s control?” Hikaru asked. “How many of the staff? Anyone Khan’s spoken to could be a risk, and we have no way of knowing who all he’s been in contact with.”

Spock paused. “Well...there is me.”

“What do you mean?” Bones asked.

“Tomorrow I’ll go back to school, pretending I’m still under Khan’s thrall. I’ll try to get as much intel as possible and relay it back to all of you.”

“We can’t take that risk,” Jim said, gripping his forearms. “If he suspects you or puts you back under the influence, we could lose one of our biggest assets.”

“Jim, I can handle myself. Khan has to look directly into your eyes to entrance you, so I won’t let him. I can fight my way out if I have to.”

Jim bit his lip. “ _Please_ ,” he whispered. “I can’t lose you again.”

Spock stared back at him, sighing. He pulled Jim into a hug. “I’m sorry, my love. It’s the only way.” He looked at Bones. “If I do go back to the dark side...I expect you to take me out.”

Bones nodded. “Not a problem.”

Spock scoffed. “I figured.”

“I can try to talk to Principal Georgiou,” Bones said, “get her to listen to sense. She’s tough, but smart.”

“And I’ve got my trusty bus to sneak you and Mr. McCoy onto campus,” Hikaru said brightly. “You can hide in the gym laundry room, Coach Decker never goes in there.”

David rolled his eyes. “Great. I get to hide out in the dirty socks.”

“And I can talk to Spock’s parents,” Jim said, “since he’ll be with Khan. I can’t go to school anyway since Khan believes Spock killed me.”

Spock nodded. “Then the plan is set. Khan goes down tomorrow.”

* * *

 Jim and Spock walked home together, hand in hand. “Guess I’ll have to pretend like I hate you tomorrow,” Spock said sadly. “At least you won’t be there so I don’t have to be mean to your face.”

Jim squeezed his hand. “Sweetheart, you know I don’t hold any of that against you. Khan was trying to turn you against me.”

“Still...I can’t believe I could _do_ that to you. I mean, I wouldn’t treat anyone like that, but especially not you,” Spock said.

Jim cupped his face, bending his head down gently so he could kiss Spock’s forehead. “You’ve got to stop torturing yourself. Tomorrow we’re going to make this all right, and then we never have to think about it again.” He hugged him tightly.

Spock sighed, burying his face in Jim’s honey-colored hair. He took a deep inhale. “You smell nice,” he mumbled.

“Seriously?” Jim laughed. “I slept in the library last night. I haven’t showered since yesterday morning. I smell like gorilla butt.”

“You smell like you,” Spock corrected. “Warm and sort of spicy...like home.”

Jim remembered something Spock had said the previous day. “Hey, Spock? You know I’d never hurt you, right?”

“Of course,” Spock said, mystified.

“And that I’d never...be unfaithful?”

Spock stared at him. “Jim, what is this about?”

“Nothing, nothing...well.” Jim frowned at his shoes. “Hypnotized you seemed to be paranoid that I would...stray.”

Spock was quiet.

“You’re worried I’ll want someone else, aren’t you.”

Spock cupped his cheek. “Well, don’t you?” he whispered.

Jim’s heart began to beat harder in his chest. “No! No, I only want you! I _love_ you, and I’d never cheat on you, never!”

“That may be true,” Spock said gently. “But I know I’m not the only one you have feelings for, either.”

Jim bit his lip.

“It’s Bones--he’s in love with you.”

Jim shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. “He’s just my friend.”

“Jim, it’s okay if you have feelings for him. You can hardly help how you feel.”

“But I’m not _supposed_ to want to be with someone else. I love _you_ ,” Jim argued.

“Just because you like Bones doesn’t mean you don’t love me,” Spock said calmly. “I’m not mad, Jim, honestly. I trust you, and I know you care about me. You wouldn’t hurt me.”

Jim’s eyes began to well up. “Dammit, you’re so... _ugh_. Wonderful,” he groaned, burying his face in Spock’s sweater vest.

“I know that too,” Spock chuckled, hugging him. “And I like to think I’m so wonderful that you’d never go running to the likes of Leonard McCoy for affection.”

Jim giggled, then looked up at him. “I love you so much, Spock Harold Grayson.”

“And I love you, James Tiberius Kirk.”

Their lips met and Jim let out a small moan. Spock pulled him close and their kiss deepened. Suddenly they forgot they were standing on the sidewalk between Jim and Spock’s houses. They were in their own little pocket universe. Several seconds passed until Spock’s eyelids snapped open. “Oh,” he said quietly.

Jim blushed. “Oh man, it happened again.”

“ _Again?_ You’ve gotten a...um...”

“You can say _hard-on_ , Spock, we’re big boys now,” Jim teased, laughing shyly.

“Sorry. That’s happened before?”

“Yeah. I guess that was when you were hypnotized. We were on your bed, making out and...well...” Jim blushed.

“Oh,” Spock said, chuckling softly. “Sorry I missed that.”

“Actually, now that I know I’m talking to the right Spock...would you be interested in going, um, further?” Jim asked. “Than just kissing I mean? I wouldn’t want to push you or make you uncomfortable-”

“No, no, I...” Spock blushed. “I’ve actually been thinking about this too. And...” Spock took a deep breath. “Even though I’m nervous, I want to try. Not all the way the first time,” Spock said quickly.

“No, no!” Jim said. “I don’t think I’m ready for that either. But...there is _one_ thing I’ve been thinking about lately.” He leaned up and whispered in Spock’s ear.

Spock blushed bright red. “Oh! You don’t have to...”

“I know.” Jim grinned. “I _want_ to.”

Spock covered his mouth, overcome with bashfulness.

“You want it, don’t you?” Jim said, grinning.

Spock looked down demurely, nodding.

“Do you wanna...go somewhere private?” Jim asked tentatively.

“O-...okay,” Spock whispered, absolutely scarlet.

“Is the treehouse okay? We’ll be alone.”

“Seems fitting,” Spock laughed softly. “Seeing as we did share our first kiss up there.”

“Yeah,” Jim snickered. “Now instead of your lips, I’m putting my mouth on your-”

“ _OKAY!_ ” Spock said, grabbing Jim’s hand and tugging him toward the treehouse.

“Hey, Spock?” Jim said, stopping and pulling on his boyfriend’s hand.

Spock looked at him. “Yes?”

Jim smiled, kissing him. “I love you so much. I’m really glad I get to share this with you.”

Spock smiled, kissing him back. “Me too.”

* * *

The next day, Spock waited for the bus alone. The _Enterprise_ pulled up and Hikaru nodded. “Morning,” he said, as if everything was completely normal.

Spock nodded back and took the seat behind him. “Hello, Spock,” said Pavel. “Ready for Professor Singh’s class?”

Spock nodded back. “Of course. He’s my favorite teacher.”

“ _Da._ He is the best,” Pavel agreed, smiling at Spock as if there were a secret they were sharing. Spock smiled back.

Fooling Pavel was one thing. Fooling Khan...that was a whole other matter altogether.

* * *

Amanda opened the door and smiled. “Jim! Haven’t seen you around in a couple of days. Why aren’t you in school?”

“I’ve been sick,” Jim said. “Hopefully everything should be normal by tomorrow. Is your husband at home?”

“Yes. Do you need to speak to him?”

“Both of you, actually. There’s something important I need to discuss with you.”

“Of course, sweetie. Come on in.”

* * *

“Okay, I’m watching the door,” Hikaru said outside the principal’s office to Bones, who was wearing Jim’s hoodie to semi-disguise himself. “Go! Wait, do you want to synchronize watches first?”

Bones squinted at him. “You are the weirdest guy.” He grabbed the doorknob and went inside the main offices.

“Good luck!” Hikaru stage-whispered before the door shut.

Bones swung the door to Principal Georgiou’s office. “I have something urgent to tell you. You may not believe me, but it’s the truth, and I have people who’ll back me up!”

The swivel chair behind the desk turned and the person sitting in it was _not_ Principal Georgiou. “Well isn’t that cute. Unfortunately, McCoy, you’ve been banned from the premises until further notice. So forgive me if I don’t take you at face value, given that there’s not much value to your face right now.”

Bones squinted at the white man sitting in the chair. “Who the hell’re you?”

“Vice Principal Lorca. Principal Georgiou’s taking something of a sabbatical.” The man smirked. “Which is more than I can say that you’ll be doing in max in-school suspension.”

“ _Wait!_ Singh is-!”

Suddenly Lorca shot out his hand, and Bones was suddenly encased in ice. Lorca chuckled, getting up and circling him. “I expect even with your fire powers it’ll take you a few hours to melt your way out of there. Don’t worry, there’s the cafeteria deepfreeze for that.” He punched a button on his intercom. “Would Julian Bashir report to the principal’s office? There’s a _package_ I’d like moved out of my office.”

* * *

“Now, James, how may we help you?” Sarek asked, sitting next to his wife on the living room couch.

“Okay, see, the thing is, you know Professor Singh? Khan Noonien Singh? He’s actually a supervillain. He’s been using his mind-powers to control students, including Spock! Don’t worry though, we broke him out of it. But the thing is, he’s building a superarmy to probably take over the world.”

Amanda and Sarek looked at each other...and smiled. “Oh sweetie, we knew that already,” said Amanda.

“You...did?” Jim said.

“Indeed,” said Sarek, as he and Amanda rose from the couch. “He told us everything when he came over for dinner two nights ago.”

“He _did?!_ Why didn’t you do something to stop him? Why didn’t you--ohhhh, I get it,” Jim said, grinning nervously. “You’ve been hypnotized, huh? Well, in that case, I’m just gonna _go_ -”

Suddenly Sarek grabbed him from behind, locking his arms to his sides, and lifted him off his feet. Jim grunted, struggling against his iron grasp.

Amanda chuckled, stepping toward him. “You’re not going _anywhere_.”

* * *

“Well, Spock,” said Khan, leaning back in his chair after the first period class had left. “Is the deed done?”

Spock blinked. What deed? Oh, killing Jim. “Yes, sir. Jim won’t be meddling with our plans any more,” he said in what he hoped sounded like a victorious tone, staring slightly over the top of Khan’s eyebrows.

“Excellent,” Khan said. “Then let’s begin.”

“Begin...what, exactly, sir?”

“The plan, dear boy, it’s time to put the plan into motion.” Khan rose and put his hands on Spock’s shoulders. Spock resisted the urge to look into his eyes and stared at his cheekbones instead. “The psychic amplifier is ready to plug into the school’s intercommunication system, and our forces will awaken and take the school. It’s the beginning of my reign.”

“Ah...yes, sir. I...guess I didn’t realize it would be so soon,” Spock said.

“So _soon?_ Spock, you knew it would be today.”

“I mean...so soon...in the school day,” Spock corrected himself.

Singh scrutinized him for a moment, then chuckled, squeezing his shoulder. “You’re nervous. That’s completely understandable. Put your worries at ease, Spock. This plan is years in the making.”

“Yes, sir,” Spock said, pretending to take a deep breath.

Khan rubbed his hands, stepping away from Spock, and Spock allowed himself a moment to untense. “They’ll never know what hit them. In all my years of planning for this day, only two people have even come _close_ to catching me. And neither one of them were your idiot parents.”

Spock swallowed and forced a laugh. “You know them...blinded by their own bravado.”

Khan turned to him. “That’s well put. They always have been over-blustering fools. Even in high school. David McCoy got the lead in _Oklahoma!_ , and your father was his understudy...and they relegated me to _stage crew!_ ”

 _Seriously, what is it with this generation and their obsession with that play?_ Spock wondered to himself.

“But now...now this school, and soon the _world_ , will cower before my greatness. This school...this school is my white whale. But soon it shall meet the hands of this great captain...” Khan chuckled, wrapping his arm around Spock’s shoulders. “And you my Mr. Starbuck, eh?”

Spock smiled at him. “It’s my honor, sir.”

“Good, then away!” Khan pulled Spock toward the door.

_Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no. I have to warn the others!_


	7. Civil War

With Khan’s arm still around his shoulders, Spock was marched out into the hallway, where Scotty and Pavel were waiting. “Greetings, gentlemen. It’s time,” Khan said with a smirk.

Scotty and Pavel smirked. “Ve’re ready, sir!” Pavel squeaked.

“You know your duties. To the internal systems room!”

* * *

“More pie, Jim dear?”

“No, God... _please_ ,” Jim moaned, sick to his stomach. “No more sweets, Mrs. G, I’m begging you!”

Amanda gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. “But a growing boy needs his sustainence!” The Aviatrix then frowned sharply. “So _eat the damn pie!_ ”

She shoved another spoonful into Jim’s mouth. Jim sobbed. “Um not guh fiddinto my cheer unifurm!”

While Amanda seemed to have turned into the witch from _Hansel and Gretel_ , Sarek had become a Saturday morning cartoon villain. “You fool!” he cackled, not at all like the solemn, stern father of Jim’s boyfriend, as he pointed a dramatic finger at Jim, who was bound to a kitchen chair. “Soon our leader will take the city as his own, and after that, the world. And no one will be able to stop him! Because he has _me_ , and _I_ am the Ambassador. _I_ am the invulnerable, the insurmountable, the-”

 _Ding-dong_.

Amanda and Sarek blinked. “Who could that be?” Amanda said.

* * *

It had been about 30 minutes, at least Bones thought so. He’d lost count of Mississippis.

 _C’mon, c’mon!_ he thought to himself, willing his fire to overpower the block of ice he was encased in, but that asshole Lorca—where the hell had he come from, anyway?!—had conjured some pretty heavy duty stuff.

No air. His body was frozen in stasis, like cryogenics—like Fry from _Futurama_ —but his brain was fully working. He couldn’t get any air into his lungs so he couldn’t make fire. And stuck in the deep freeze like this, it was unlikely the ice was gonna melt on its own.

Suddenly the darkness was broken by a distorted square of light. Bones could make out a man-shaped silhouette through the thick sheet of ice before him.

“Son?! Oh Jesus,” David exclaimed, rushing over to the block of ice. “Hold on, baby boy, I’ll get you out of there.” His hands glowed red hot, and he pressed them against the ice, which immediately began to melt beneath his hands, the hot and cold colliding to make steam. David melted the area around Bones’s head first, and Bones gasped for breath as soon as his nose and mouth were free. “I got ya, boy, I got ya,” David said with a worried huff of laughter.

“Th-th-thanks...D-d-d-d-daddy,” Bones stammered, shivering. His hands glowed orange inside the ice. “L-l-let’s get out of-f-f-f h-h-her-r-r-re.”

The ice shrank to a puddle of water and David wrapped his arms around his son, desperate to warm him up. “Come on, baby boy, it’s warmer outside.”

“D-d-dad?” Bones said, clinging to his warmth as they stepped out of the deep freeze. “I always kn-n-new you were in-innocent-t.” His teeth were chattering. “We’re gonna g-g-g-get th-th-that son of a b-b-bitch.”

“Damn right we are.” David squeezed him. “ _Together._ ”

* * *

They reached the internal systems room, where all the school’s important computers that ran everything were, such as the anti-gravity device. Spock rattled the doorknob and shrugged sheepishly. “Oops! Locked. Oh well-”

“Not a problem. Mr. Chekov, if you please...?”

Pavel, with a nod, melted into an orange puddle, and inched under the door. Spock watched with disheartenment as the doorknob turned from the other side and the door swung open. “Easy-peasy,” said Pavel proudly.

“Well done, my boy,” Khan said with a smirk. “Mr. Scott, after you.”

Scotty closed his eyes and entered the room. “The computers are sayin’...to plug the amplifier in...over there.” Scotty pointed.

“Would you like to do the honors?” Khan asked him.

Scotty perked up. “Aye, sir!”

“Wait!” Spock said, an idea forming in his head. “May I do it, sir?” If he could get his hands on the device, he could crush it, and then Khan’s plan would be destroyed.

Khan smiled at him sympathetically. “Eager for your moment in the sun, eh, my boy? It will come, I promise you. But let Mr. Scott have his fun too, eh?”

Spock stared wide eyed as Scotty plugged the device into the system. The orange **Standby** light flickered on.

“Not broadcasting yet,” said Khan. “But we’re about to be live. Mr. Scott, input code 0-0-3-9...”

Scotty obediently punched in the numbers. Spock’s mouth dropped open when suddenly, on the last number of the sequence...

_MROWWWW!_

“AH!” Scotty shouted as a black and purple shape landed on his shoulders. “What the-?! Ow, claws!”

“Nyota!” Spock gasped.

The cat morphed into their friend. “What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing, Monty?!” Nyota shouted at her boyfriend.

“I-? Wha-? Where am I?” Monty said, blinking.

“Damn,” Khan hissed. “He’s-”

“Not hypnotized anymore,” said Spock.

* * *

Jim screamed helplessly through his gag as Sarek shoved him out of sight. Amanda was opening the door. “Winona, what a lovely surprise!” she cooed. “Care for some pie?”

“Mom! Help! The Graysons have been hypnotized by a super villain and are crazy now! They kidnapped me and tied me up!” Jim shouted. Unfortunately, since he was gagged, it came out as:

_Mmm! Hwww! Hww Mmwwswnw hwww mwww hwwwowww mw w wwmww mwwwwww mww mww hwwww how! Hwww hwwhwwwww mm hww hwww mm hw!_

“Hi, Mandy. I think my Jim’s playing hooky. I thought I saw him come over here through the window...”

“Really? That’s odd! He’s not here.”

“Are you sure? I could’ve sworn-”

“Nope!” Amanda’s voice was a tense chirp. “He’s not here. Buh-bye now!”

 _No, Mom, wait!_ Jim squeezed his eyes shut. Suddenly the hands and numbers on all the clocks started going extremely fast. They all chimed 12, even though it was barely 9 o’clock.

“He is here!” Winona exclaimed.

“ _Hrrrrruh!_ ” The sound of Amanda punching thin air, for that was what Winona had disappeared into.

“Where did she go?!” Sarek exclaimed.

“Right here!” Winona sing-songed.

“ _Hunh!_ Damn you, come back here!”

“Jim!” Now Winona’s voice was coming from upstairs. “Are you up here?!”

“Get back down here!” Amanda shouted, with a swoosh that told Jim she was flying up to the second story landing.

Suddenly Winona popped into existence. “Jim! Oh my god!” she exclaimed.

“ _Mmm!_ ” [Mom!]

Winona grabbed Jim’s arm and teleported both of them out of there just Sarek appeared around the corner with a crazed look in his eyes. “ _Heeeeeere’s JOHNNY!_ ” he exclaimed, slamming his fists down onto an empty chair.

“Winonaaaaaaa! Jimmmmmmm! Come out and _playyyyyyyy!”_ Amanda called in a mocking voice.

Winona and Jim reappeared in the upstairs bathroom. “Jim, what the hell is going on?!” Winona hissed.

* * *

“Oh, this is ridiculous, get out of my way,” Khan snapped, striding toward the amplifier.

“Wait,” said Spock, grabbing his arm. “Maybe we shouldn’t-!”

“6, you said, sir?” Pavel asked. He’d oozed over to the controls when everyone was distracted by Nyota. He punched into the final button.

“No!” Spock gasped.

The **Standby** light went from orange to red. It was broadcasting.

Across the school, students’ heads snapped up as an inaudible frequency echoed throughout the facility. They rose from their seats as one hive minded unit. The sleeper agents made up about half the student population. With sneers, they turned and began attacking their follow classmates, the ones who hadn’t been chosen by Khan for his army. The school was in pandemonium in mere seconds.

Bashir hulked out into rock monster mode and began throwing people left and right. Tasha Yar turned on her best friend, Deanna Troi, and started hurling jabs and kicks at the empath mercilessly. Seven von Neun was launching bolts of electricity at people, Darth Sidious style.

The teachers were trying desperately to maintain order, but the possessed heroes couldn’t be stopped or slowed down.

It was chaos.

“Listen to it all out there,” said Khan with a nasty smile on his face. “It’s starting. My reign of terror.”

* * *

“Holy shit, it’s a bloodbath!” David exclaimed, staring at the civil war around them.

“It’s like the Burn Book scene from Mean Girls, only it’s not only girls,” Bones added. “Khan must’ve started his plan!”

“Then we gotta stop it!” David declared.

“What about all this?!” Bones exclaimed, gesturing to the fighting students around him. “Those poor little defenseless sidekicks are gonna get slaughtered!”

“You’re right...okay, here’s the plan. You find Khan and put an end to his scheme. I’ll try to break up some fights, help restore the peace.”

“You really think you can?” Bones said doubtfully.

“No, not really. But I bet they’ll forget all about fighting if someone sets off some minor explosions.”

Bones grinned. “I am so glad you’re my dad.” He took off, bobbing and weaving his way through the mob.

David frowned, eyes turning red. “Alright. Time for the Gunslinger’s triumphant return.”

* * *

“...so all we have to do is give them a shock, and they won’t be crazy anymore!” Jim finished explaining.

Winona blinked at him. “You know, when _I_ was in high school, my biggest responsibility was stage managing the school’s production of _Oklah-_ ”

“Mom, if I have to hear about that musical one more time-!”

Sarek came crashing through the bathroom door. “ _RAHHHHHHHH!”_

Winona teleported them out of there and they reappeared in the center of the Graysons’ living room. “I was thinking, Winona dear, you’re in need of a new look,” Amanda said, hovering above them. “I know, let’s have a round of _Extreme Makeover: Face Edition!_ ”

Amanda whirled around in the air to roundhouse kick Winona in the face, but Jim threw up a hand and Amanda started moving in slow motion, leaving Winona plenty of time to step out of the way. Unfortunately, neither of them expected Sarek to come leaping down from the second story upon them. Sarek let out a growl (he’d gone from Dr. Doofenshmirtz to Jack Torrance to full on King Kong in no less than seven minutes), picked up Jim, and lobbed him through the air, into the big bookcase. Books went flying all over Jim.

“My baby!” Winona shrieked.

As Amanda and Sarek turned their attentions to her, Jim blearily focused his vision on a book in front of him.

 _Moby Dick_.

Wait a second, something was clicking...

Jim grabbed the book and flipped it open. “What was his name, what was the captain’s name?!” His eyes fell on the name and he gasped. He looked up and screamed:

**_AHAB!_ **

Amanda and Sarek froze in their actions. Sarek, who’d been lunging across the room, skidded to the wall headfirst and cracked the sheetrock, forming a sizable dent.

“Wha-? Oh... _oh my God!_ ” Amanda shrieked, landing on the floor. “ ** _What has happened to my house?!_** ”

“That’s it, that’s the codeword!” Jim exclaimed triumphantly. “It’s Khan’s superhero name! Well, supervillain name, I guess. It’s _Ahab!_ ”

“I am very confused,” Sarek said, pulling himself up from the floor. “The last thing I remember was receiving a call that David McCoy had broken out of prison during our dinner with-”

“Khan Noonien Singh!” Amanda gasped. “He hypnotized us! That’s why we can’t remember anything!”

“Yes, exactly!” Jim then quickly recapped everything that happened for them.

“My baby was hypnotized?” Amanda gasped.

“We must get to the school straight away and stop Khan,” Sarek declared.

“But how are we going to get there?” Jim said. “One does not simply walk into Superfleet Academy.”

“And I can’t possibly carry all of you. It’s hard enough carrying Sarek,” Amanda added.

“ _Ahem_ ,” Winona said. “Hello. Teleporter here. Everyone grab onto me!”

Amanda and Jim took Winona’s hands, and Sarek put his hand on her shoulder. The four of them vanished...

...and reappeared in the midst of the great battle. “By the power of Grayskull!” Jim gasped.

“Unless this school’s policy on fighting has changed greatly since I graduated,” Sarek said, “I believe it’s started.”

“What can we do?” Jim said.

“Jim, you run along and find Khan,” said Amanda. “We’ll try and put a stop to the fighting out here.”

“Yes ma’am. Remember, the word is _Ahab!_ ” Jim took off.

* * *

Bones skidded around a corner and bumped straight into- “Dr. Daystrom!” he panted. “I need your help!”

“McCoy, what is going on?!” said Daystrom, looking horrified. “It seems like half the school’s become a pack of wild animals!”

“Dr. D, a long time ago, you built a device for Khan Noonien Singh. A psychic amplifier. Now he’s using it to-”

“Oh no,” Daystrom groaned. “I’d completely forgotten about it.”

“How do we stop it?” Bones exclaimed.

“Destroying the device might work, cutting off the signal,” Daystrom said.

“Destroy it? Okay! I can do that! Now, where the systems room?!”


	8. The Ewok Party

“He’s unhypnotized, sir. He is of no use to us now.”

Spock froze at Pavel’s words. Then he realized he meant Scotty.

“Indeed,” Khan agreed. “Mr. Chekov, take Mr. Scott and his lady friend out of here.”

“As you wish,” Pavel said, bowing his head.

“Pavel, what the hell is going on?!” Scotty shouted.

“You were hypnotized and working for this maniac, babe,” Nyota said, nodding. “I noticed something had been up with you for the past few days, so I’ve been following you around in cat form. I tried to stop you from helping him but-”

“Enough chatter,” Pavel spat, dragging them from the room.

“Just you and me now, Mister Grayson,” Khan said with a smirk.

“And me!”

Bones strode into the room.

“Ah, the firebrand. Spock, dispose of him.”

Spock’s eyes met Bones’s.

“Dispose of me? Ha!” Bones laughed.

Spock swallowed. “I...”

“Get out of my way, Grayson. I have to destroy the device.”

“Why do you hesitate, Spock? Is he not your arch nemesis? Has he not attacked you twice?”

“Well actually-”

“Spock, _move_ ,” Bones growled.

“And he did not try to steal your love away from you? To take from you what is yours?”

Spock looked again at Bones. “He...he did,” he said, coming up with an idea. He scowled at Bones. “Yes he did!”

“Spock, what the hell are you-?”

“Shut _up_ , McCoy,” Spock spat. “Did you really think you could get away with trying to steal Jim from me? Well he’s _dead_. If I can’t have him, you certainly never will.”

Bones looked at Spock in surprise, then realization sprung to his eyes. “You...you _bastard!_ ” he exclaimed, putting on a show of anguish and rage. “You heartless _bastard!_ ”

 _Good, Bones, good, play along with me._ “There’s just one more thing standing in my way. This has been a long time coming, McCoy,” Spock growled, rising from the floor threateningly.

“I’ll give you my best shot then,” Bones said, his hands flaring up, orange flames licking up his arms.

“I’d expect nothing less.”

Then Spock smiled. With a grunt, he barreled into Khan, knocking him over. Bones darted over to the computer and wrenched the implant from the system. He threw it on the ground and stomped on it, breaking it to bits.

“It’s over, Khan!” Spock said triumphantly, hovering above the treacherous teacher. “ _I_ have the high ground!”

Khan stared at him for several seconds...then began to laugh.

“Uh oh...somethin’ tells me it ain’t over that easy,” Bones groaned.

“You fools. It doesn’t matter that you’ve broken my amplifier. The stage is set. The curtain has risen. My drones are completely under my thrall. It will take a lot more than _that_ to break them!” Khan threw his head back and cackled.

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” Bones said, kicking Khan in the face. With a groan, Khan passed out.

Spock floated to the floor. “I’ve known for a while now,” he said. “About your feelings for Jim.”

“Then you know he loves me too,” Bones said plainly, not posturing or threatening, just stating a fact.

“Yeah...but that doesn’t mean you’ll take him from me,” Spock said.

Bones crossed his arms. “No, it doesn’t...but either way...Jim will choose the right guy eventually.”

“Yes. He will.”

Suddenly, the object of both their affections came dashing in, breathless. “Guys!”

“Jim!” Spock and Bones held out their arms and hugged him simultaneously.

“Guys, guys!—aw, this is really nice—no, no, stay on task! The fighting out there, it’s really brutal!”

“Then Khan was telling the truth. The fighting isn’t stopping just because the amplifier is destroyed,” Spock said.

“Well think about it! Khan only has to give ya a look in the eye once to get ya under his spell,” Bones said. “I bet it works the same with whatever psychic voodoo that doohickey was puttin’ out in the ether.”

“The subtle nuances of science and technology really are lost on you, aren’t they?”

“But there’s another way to reverse it! You need the right word!” Jim broke out of their grasp and grabbed the intercom mic, pressing the red **ON** button. “ _Ahab!_ ” he proclaimed into the speaker.

“Ahab?” Spock and Bones repeated at the same time, mystified.

But it worked. Students who were beating the snot out of their friends and peers suddenly froze in their tracks, looking around in a daze. Some of them had been hypnotized for years, and had completely blanked out all that time.

The trio broke out of the systems room, surveying the damage. Nearly everyone was nursing wounds, and about half of them were glaring daggers at the other half, who looked bewildered, traumatized, and guilty. But they were safe. The fighting was over.

Khan’s plot was defeated.

“We did it,” Jim said in amazement. “We saved the school again!”

Spock sighed. “I thought I specifically said I wanted a _non-incidental_ school year.”

Jim laughed, throwing his arms around Spock and kissing him hard. Spock happily kissed him back, smoothing his hair. Then Jim turned and hugged Bones too. Bones stiffened and then smiled, hugging Jim back. “Here, lemme take care of that goose egg on your noggin.”

Bones pressed his palm, glowing blue, to Jim’s cheek. Jim’s eyelids fluttered shut, and he leaned into the touch as the bruise on his forehead glowed blue as well and faded away. Jim opened his eyes and stared up at Bones with a wistful expression.

Bones pulled his hand away and averted his gaze, smiling bitterly. Jim then guiltily looked at Spock, who just gave him an equally reluctant smile.

Whatever it was between the three of them...was to be defined another day.

“Boys!” David appeared from around the corner.

“Dad!” Bones shouted.

“You’ve ruined _everything!_ ”

Everyone turned in surprise as Khan emerged from the systems room, handsome face streaked with dried blood from his broken nose, long raven hair in disarray, like the hair of a wild man. He didn’t seem so charming and personable anymore...especially with the gun clenched in his fist.

Everyone gasped and stepped back. Spock stepped in front of Jim protectively.

“You’ve taken _everything from me!_ ” Khan howled. Then his bloody face morphed into a deranged grin. “But now I shall take something from you!” He pointed his gun...at Bones.

“ _NO!_ ”

_BANG._

David McCoy slammed to the floor, the bullet that had been meant for his son lodged in his chest. Spock grabbed Khan and wrestled the gun out of his hand, restraining him with an iron grip.

“ _DAD!_ ” Bones screamed, sinking to his knees.

David blinked, almost as if in surprise. “Thought I’d feel it more,” he murmured in a dazed tone.

“Daddy, no!” Bones exclaimed, tears springing to his eyes.

“Kinda ironic, huh?” David laughed, coughing weakly. His lips became flecked with red. “The Gunslinger brought down...by a gun of all things.”

“Daddy, no, this can’t be how...w-we were gonna prove your innocence! You were gonna get to be free again!”

David patted Bones’s arm, smiling gently. “I know...it ain’t fair. Didn’t even get to see ya grow up. But I’m damn proud of the man you are. _Damn_ proud. And I was happy to be your dad...one last...time.” His eyelids fluttered shut.

“No, _no!_ ” Bones screamed, hugging him to his chest. “Daddy!...Daddy...come back...” He choked, sobbing.

“Bones...Bones!” Spock suddenly gasped. “Your power!”

Bones looked up. “Huh?”

“Bones, you’re a _healer!_ ” Spock exclaimed, pointing Jim’s bruiseless forehead. “ _You can save your dad!_ ”

“Oh...OH!” Bones gasped, scrambling to press his hands to David’s blood soaked chest. It glowed blue where they made contact.

“I can slow down the blood loss!” Jim exclaimed, inspired, dropping to his knees beside Bones.

“And I’ll...keep holding onto Khan,” Spock said sheepishly. Khan growled.

“We have ta get the bullet out,” Bones murmured. “Otherwise he can’t heal!”

“Perhaps I can be of assistance.”

Nyota bent down beside them. Now that the chaos was over, and Pavel was no longer under Khan’s control, he, Scotty, and Nyota had returned to help their friends. Sulu has apparently met up with them because he was with them too.

Nyota’s finger morphed into a delicate cat claw. She carefully removed the tiny obstruction. It was pinched between her bloodied fingers. “This is literally so metal,” she whispered, staring at it.

“Thanks, Queen of Darkness,” said Bones with a grateful smile.

“And we’re real sorry about everythin’ we did when we were under Professor Singh’s thrall,” Scotty said, kneeling beside her.

“ _Da_ ,” Pavel agreed. “Still friends?”

“Of course! Don’t be ridiculous!” Jim exclaimed.

“Let’s cut the lovey dovey crap until after I save my father, alright?” Bones growled.

Suddenly, Winona appeared with Amanda and Sarek in tow. “You did it!” Winona said breathlessly.

“Dad, Mom, a little help with Khan?” Spock asked.

“Of course, my son,” said Sarek, he and Amanda glaring daggers at Khan as they strode over to him. Sarek and Spock held him as Amanda snapped the anti-power cuffs on him.

“This is what should’ve happened a long time ago!” Amanda declared.

“I can feel his pulse—it’s getting stronger!” Sulu exclaimed, holding David’s wrist.

“Attaboy, Bones, keep going!” Jim cheered.

Bones’s eyes were clenched in concentration. David’s chest was bursting with blue light. Suddenly he gasped for air, eyes snapping open.

“Dad!” Bones scrambled to open his shirt. There was pale, unmarked flesh there. He was completely healed.

“You did it,” Jim whispered. He squeezed him. “You saved him!”

Bones broke into a relieved smile, eyes welling up with new tears, happy ones.

“You mean...you’ve got healing powers too?” David whispered. “Just like...”

“Yeah,” Bones whispered, sniffling. “Just like Mom.”

David’s eyes welled too. He hugged his son tightly.

Sarek took a step forward. “David...”

David looked up. “Sarek,” he replied in a neutral tone.

Sarek stared at him with an unreadable expression. “I know the truth now, about what happened, all those years ago. And I’m unendingly sorry...for everything.”

“Nah, don’t be...old friend.” David grinned at him.

Amanda stepped forward. “It’s good to see you again, David,” she said softly.

David looked at her in a bittersweet, melancholy way. “You too, Mandy,” he whispered.

“Sorry to break up the love fest, as nauseatingly sweet as it is...”

Everyone turned to see Vice Principal Lorca standing there with school security. “But my school just went apeshit on itself, and I need to know who to blame,” Lorca continued.

Everyone simultaneously pointed at Khan.

“It’s always the mindfuck guy,” Lorca scoffed. “Come on then, the detention room’s waiting.”

“I don’t believe I know that man,” Sarek commented as Lorca and his troupe led Khan away.

“Neither do I,” said Sulu, puzzled. “And I work at this school!”

“It’s _Vice Principal Lorca_ ,” Bones said in a scoffing tone. “And he’s a real asshole.”

“Okay, can we start the lovefest now, _please?_ ” Jim batted his eyes at Bones.

Bones sighed. “Goddamn you, sunshine.” He opened his arms, pretending to be annoyed.

“ _Yay!_ ” Jim exclaimed, throwing his arms around him. “Sweetheart! Get in here!”

Spock smiled, joining his boyfriend and his...his _friend_ in a warm hug.

“Ugh, so sweet I could hurl,” Nyota said, rolling her eyes. But she was smiling.

“Hugs for eweryvun!” Pavel squealed, squeezing her and Scotty and Sulu. Soon, everyone was joining in. They had made it—a little celebrating was in order.


	9. Photo Finish

_Three weeks later—the Homecoming Dance._

“Well, after a full recovery from the _Incident_ , Superfleet Academy is practically back to normal,” Lorca said into the mic perched on the podium. “Whatever the hell that is for this damn place.”

“Is Georgiou _ever_ coming back from sabbatical?” Nyota whispered. “I’m an anarchist to my core, but I’ll take her authoritative rule to this tyrant any day.”

“Somethin’ tells me the VP is planning on being around for a long time,” Scotty muttered back.

“Ve still have no idea vhere he came from,” Pavel mumbled.

“...restoration to the gym, cafeteria, and art room are complete. And Nurse Chapel says none of you have permanently damaging injuries...mostly. But hey, I know, you little shits don’t wanna hear some old guy droning on and on all night. So get back to your groping and grinding and what have you. Just use protection for God’s sake.”

“Very weird dude,” Nyota said as Lorca walked off. “And _I’m_ saying that.”

At the punch bowl, someone was trying to slip vodka he’d smuggled in a flask to the dance into the mix. “Hey! I see you, Quark! Step away from the punch bowl!” Sulu, the zealous chaperone, exclaimed.

Quark bared his shark-like teeth at Sulu, then skulked away broodily.

“Ooh, babe, I love it when you’re forceful,” Ben giggled, sliding his hand up Sulu’s chest. Sulu smirked.

Jim, Spock, and Bones were walking along, staring at the newly rebuilt gym. “It was really nice of the school to name a wing after your dad, Bones,” Jim said.

“Yeah,” Bones chuckled. “Though my dad sure was mortified at the ribbon-cutting ceremony. The mayor offered to throw him a parade, and I thought Dad really was gonna explode something.”

“He deserves his life back,” Spock said. “All those years, everything he missed out on.”

“Yeah. Your dad hasn’t even seen _The Emoji Movie_. Or learned how to dab. Or use Tik Tok. Or-”

“I think my dad will live without all that stuff,” Bones said, bumping Jim gently. “Even so...having him back in my life. It’s been...an adjustment to say the least.”

“Well, just so you know...” Jim took Bones’s hand, squeezing it. “Your friends are always here for you.”

Bones smiled at him softly and squeezed back. “You’ll never know how much that means to me.”

They resumed walking along, until they came across- “The photo booth! Oh, come on, sweetheart, let’s get our pictures together! We didn’t get any last year because we were fighting and also Nexus turned everyone into babies.” Jim tugged Spock toward the stand. “Come on!”

The two of them dashed over and got in front of the camera. They stood with their chests pressed together, Spock’s hands on Jim’s waist, Jim’s head on his shoulder. But just before the photographer snapped the picture, Spock spied Bones several feet away, hanging back in the shadows with his hands in his pockets, alone.

“Wait, please,” Spock said to the photographer.

“Spock?” Jim looked up at him.

Spock looked at Jim. “Hey...do you want to let Bones be in our picture too?”

Jim’s eyes widened. Then he nodded. “I mean...if it’s okay with you. I’d really like that.”

“I would. Really.” Spock smiled down at him.

Jim beamed back at him, then turned and called, “Hey, Bones! Get in here!”

Bones looked up, confused.

“Come on, Bones, get in the picture with us!”

“Uh...aw, no, that’s okay.”

“Oh come on, Bones!”

“No really, uh...” Bones shuffled his feet awkwardly. “I wouldn’t want to intrude on your moment-”

“Bones.” This time it was Spock speaking. “Please.” He smiled gently.

Bones swallowed, gazing switching between both boys’ encouraging expressions. “Oh...hell!” He rushed over, blushing.

“Here, just...” They fumblingly arranged themselves with Bones and Spock sandwiching Jim between them, Bones spooning Jim’s back and Spock up against his front, their arms caging him in.

“Perfect,” Jim sighed.

“This is awkward as hell,” Bones mumbled.

“Okay, are we _ready?_ ” grumbled Kira, who’d been waiting to snap the photo and was growing impatient with their shenanigans.

“We’re ready!” Jim announced.

“ _Finally_. One...”

Suddenly Bones and Spock’s hands brushed.

“Two...”

Bones and Spock’s eyes met, and they shared a look of surprise.

“Three.”

Spock and Bones managed to turn their heads and smile for the camera just before the picture took.

“Adorable,” Kira muttered unenthusiastically. “ _Next!_ ”

“That was great!” squealed Jim as they broke apart and moved aside for the next group. “Man, I’m thirsty. Who wants punch?”

“I’ll have punch!” “Oh yeah, punch sounds great!” Spock and Bones babbled at the same time, deliberately looking anywhere but at each other.

Jim frowned at them. “Are guys okay?”

“Fine!” they shouted simultaneously.

Jim gave them an incredulous look. “O-kaaaaay...” He turned and headed for the refreshment table, with the other two awkwardly in tow.

Surely it was a freak accident.

Surely it was just a fluke.

 _Surely_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, finally some of that sweet, sweet Spones action! What will junior year hold for our young heroes? Where did the mysterious and potty-mouthed Lorca come from? Will the three way tension ever break between Spock, Jim, and Bones? Find out all this and more in the next installment: [Title is a spoiler]!!!!!
> 
> Oh by the way I made a Spotify playlist for the series: https://open.spotify.com/user/4cm8k04kpwo5fxcc810f8ipsg/playlist/5ryDYCEhHZifspPs6TX4l3?si=9NEayYKmQq2anSnK2-lL1g
> 
> Come see me on Tumblr: victorian-sexstache.tumblr.com


End file.
